Greetings
by Stronger123
Summary: All my OC's meet in a shadow dimension. Will they make it out without breaking their moral code of no killing?


**Happy (late) birthday Beachlover470! I've started a multi chapter fic for you, but it will have irregular updates :) I only own my OC's. Also, make sure you have read MOST of my fics before reading this, or it won't make much sense... also, I have a blog... ****_ . _**

* * *

"Waterfall!" Lydia growled, staring around her at the completely blank and white area.

"It wasn't me! Blame Elohim!" Said girl looked shocked.

"It wasn't me!" The angel exclaimed.

"Guys," Anna started.

"Oh yeah? Then how did we get here?" Bella put her hands on her hips.

"Guys," Quanta tried.

"Well-" Astrid stated.

"Guys!" Grace shouted at the bickering friends, who paused, and turned to her.

"We have company," Anna said calmly.

"Hi," the girls standing there said.

"Hi," Lydia replied.

"How about we all go round and say who we are. We all look like either heroes or villains, so," one girl, a blond with brown eyes, shrugged. She wore a dark green leotard, a black jacket, black fishnet tights, and dark green, flat soled boots to just below the knee. She finished the ensemble with black, fingerless gloves.

"You start," a girl in a brown trench coat demanded in a British accent.

"Right," the blond nodded, "I'm Jeezum. I'm the protégé of Black Canary. I am an orphan, I saw my parents shot. I was kidnapped and brainwashed by Joker for three months, before I was rescued by the Young Justice team. I have some advanced senses because of Joker, but no powers. Who's next?"

"I'm Sunset," Lydia said, "we're from a dimension heroes don't exist. This is my sister, Waterfall, " Bella waved, "and we were transported to Earth-16 by a, well, we don't know what," she shrugged. "If I think of someone's powers I can also borrow them, apart from Green Lantern, Blue Beetle and Elohim. I'm the protégé of Black Canary too," she smiled at Jeezum.

"I'm Elohim, I have wings which I can use to heal, injure, fly, teleport and create force fields. I'm from the same dimension as Sunset, and the protégé of the Hawks," Astrid smiled brightly.

"Waterfall, I control water. Red Tornados my mentor," Bella smiled.

"Kineses, telekinesis. Martian Manhunter," Quanta smiled shyly.

"Shifter, density shifter, Manhunter too," Grace grinned.

"Anwel, invisibility, Elohims sister and the protégé of Gypsy," Anna put her arm round her sister.

"Well, I'm Hunter, I'm the daughter of the Joker, but we're heroes. This is my twin, Excalibur and her sword Arthur. No powers," they both giggled. They had platinum blond hair at varying lengths. Excalibur had hers at her jaw line, and Hunters was just below her shoulder blades.

Excalibur wore pair of black Kevlar leggings, and a black tunic. She had a belt of 6 throwing knives, 3 on each hip, strapped around her torso, and hidden pockets on her tunic containing distraction bombs and weapons. She also wore a black, intricately embroidered domino mask, and large, clunky, black combat boots. She also strapped a large sword to her hip.

However, Hunter wore a white cropped top, white Kevlar leggings and white combat boots. She also wore the same domino mask as her sibling, but in white. Her long hair was in a long braid. She had a white utility belt, a white bow and quiver of arrows.

"You lived with that madman! And came out alive!" Jeezums jaw dropped.

"You did," Excalibur pointed out, and Jeezum shrugged.

The remaining three each looked expectantly at the others, until one sighed.

"I'm Bast, former protégé of Catwoman called Catgirl but recently turned hero. I'm British, an orphan, no powers, living in Gotham," the girl wore a black Kevlar catsuit, domino mask, and headband with cat ears protruding from the top. There was also knee height boots with flat soles, and skin tight gloves with extendable claws, that allowed her to use a touch screen but leave no fingerprints. Her brunette hair was loose just below her shoulder blades, a utility and throwing knife holding belts round her waist, both black.

The final girl, the one with the trench coat, raised an eyebrow.

"Sherlock. Protégé of Batman. Granddaughter of Agent A. No powers," she said, voice steely cold.

She wore a dark brown domino mask and matching old fashioned, British styled detective hat. She didn't wear a cape, but a long dark brown trench coat she could easily slip out of if need be, armored black Kevlar leggings, a tank top of the same material as well as gloves. There was also flat soled black ankle boots and a brown utility belt round her hips.

"But, we've never seen each other before. How is this possible?" Excalibur asked, playing with the hilt of her sword.

"Wait, if there's alternative dimensions, what about universes?" Anna thought.

"Jeezum," Jeezum breathed, thinking hard. She ignored the weird looks she got.

"You use that word too?" Elohim asked. Renee nodded.

"It's possible," Sherlock brought out a holocomputer from her wrist.

"We are, apparently, in a magic bubble," the British detective had a crease between her eyebrows. "Created by... Klarion the Witch Boy."

"Oh damn, not that-" Hunter whipped her hand over Basts' mouth.

"Shh, Bast, don't swear," Excalibur giggled at her sister.

"So how do we get back?" Lydia asked.

"Magic," Sherlock sighed, closing her screen.

"Well f-" this time it was Excalibur who covered Basts' mouth.

"Bast!" Both the Joker Twins exclaimed.


End file.
